Picking Up The Pieces
by bringmesomepie
Summary: "Castiel? It's good to hear from you again. What has it been? Ten years?"


"Castiel? It's good to hear from you again. What has it been? Ten years?"

"There about."

"So what made you call?"

"I fucked up. I fucked up real bad."

"What's wrong?"

"I lied to you, Dad, Anna, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar."

"What happened?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh, Muncie, Indiana. Why?"

"Can we meet up somewhere? The whole family."

"That's going to be hard, Cassie."

"Why?"

"Dad's gone, just disappeared. Anna and Balthazar are dead. Michael and Lucifer's in prison. I'm all that's left."

"Oh God."

"I know, where you are? I'll come to you."

"No, no, Gabe, I have to tell you now."

"Then what, Castiel, you sound upset. Is Daphne treating you right?"

"I was never married to a Daphne."

"What? Were you just partners?"

"No, I don't know a Daphne."

"Then where are you if you're not in Montana with a Daphne?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Why the Hell are you there?"

"I'm living with my spouse."

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

"I didn't leave Illinois to be close with nature in Montana. I left because I knew you and the family wouldn't accept me for who I am."

"What are you then?"

"I'm gay, Gabriel."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm married to a man and we have 5 kids together."

"Who is your said husband?"

"Dean Winchester."

"I knew it. You ditched your family for that plaid wearing queer."

"No, I left the family because this is what I was afraid of. Dean is the sweetest, kindest, most loving and caring person I know. He is the only person who makes me happy."

"Why are you calling, Castiel?"

"Because I fucked up."

"How?"

"Dean and I got into a fight. A big fight. The fight was about how I had to lie to him. I finally told him that the only reason we became friends was because Dad wanted me to _"save"_ him from being homosexual."

"Dad was right, Castiel. You always turn to him and the family when it's too late." Gabriel hung up.

Cas looked at the phone. "Dammit." He whispered to himself. He stood up and looked around. He didn't realize how late it was. It was pitch dark outside. He walked to the house and picked up all the things Dean threw out the window. Once everything was put into the suitcase Dean threw he walked up to the door.

He rang the doorbell. He heard movement. Next thing know the door opens to reveal Dean. He head major bed head and was shirt less showing off his baby bump. "What are you doing here?"

"You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. There is no one that has ever made be as happy as you do. I'm a major ass and don't deserve you. My family are big huge bas of dicks and while they are no longer in my life. Dad is gone, Anna and Balthazar are dead, Michael and Lucifer are in prison. Gabriel cut me off from his life. I told him everything. I don't regret leaving them. I don't regret having that spring fling, or even marrying you. The only thing I regret it not telling you right off the bat."

"Get your stuff off the lawn." Dean stared at Cas.

"I understand. I will grab the rest of my stuff in the morning."

"Get your stuff off the lawn and put them in the house and come to bed with me." Dean smiled.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Not after that speech." Dean opened the door the rest of the way. "And my back is hurting something bad and you have magic fingers." Cas smiled and walked inside.

*&^%$# !#$%^&*&^%$# !~ #$%^&

"I hate bed rest, I hate this bed, I hate this room, I hate my back." Dean moaned sitting up from where he was laying on his side in the hospital room.

"Not much longer Dean. Once the baby is born you can go back to physical therapy for your back then you should be back to normal."

Dean swung his legs over to side of the bed and grabbed his crane and started walking. Cas quickly walked over to Dean and took the IV drip and walked beside his husband down the hall. "Alright, I need something good right now. Tell me a funny story."

"Ok. " Cas thought for a moment and smiled. "Remember back when Wyatt was 4 and it was Christmas. All he wanted was his little sister. We kept telling him over and over again that Holly wasn't going to be born until March."

Dean laughed. "Oh yeah, then Christmas Eve night came around and Wyatt spied on the living only to see me kiss Santa."

"Yeah, but me having my smart wit came up with the plan that you were only distracting Wyatt from the "actual" Santa." Cas laughed.

Dean laughed for a moment before stopping in his tracks and hissing in pain and gripping Cas's shoulder. Cas sidestepped closer to Dean. Dean pressed his head on Cas's back. One hand was squeezing Cas's shoulder the other gripped Cas's bicep tightly. "Ugh, Cas…" Dean moaned.

Cas turned around and Dean wrapped his around his husband and buried his head in the nook of Cas's neck and moaned. "It's ok, baby. Let it out. Jo and Beck y both said that this time would be hard because your pelvic bone is healed but not 100%"

"I need to get back to the room." Dean said looking around for his crane.

"It's right here, babe." Cas handed Dean the stick and they turned around. It was going to be a long night.

*&^%$# !#$%^&*^%$# !#$%^&

"GET OUT!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, yelling at your belly won't make him come out faster." Cas remarked as he massaged Dean's shoulders.

"NO! Get that fucking idiot out of my room!" Dean yelled pointing at the male nurse standing beside him. "You're not a fucking cheerleading. This ain't my first rodeo!" Dean yelled leaning back into Cas.

Sam trotted into the room as the male nurse frantic jogged out. Sam smirked. He saw that Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed with Cas behind him. "Have you decided where you are going to do this thing?"

Dean flashed a glare at Sam. Sam instantly raised his arm in surrender. "Dean, you're fully dilated." Dr. Rosen said.

Dean gripped Cas's knees. "This is happening now." Dean groaned, tilting his head back. Dean stood up leaned over the side of the bed.

"Dean, I'm gonna be in the waiting room." Sam walked backwards.

Dean waved him away and groaned. Sam walked into the hallway and sat against the wall. He couldn't stay too far away from Dean. Sam listened to Dean's yells of pain. He had never heard Dean in this much pain.

An hour. Sam listened to Dean scream in agony for an hour. Sam thought he heard a baby crying half an hour into it. Sam stood and walked into the room. Dean was laying in the bed with the cover draped over his legs. His eyes were heavy. Cas was holding a baby in a blue blanket and rocking him softly side to side. Dean looked over to Sam and weakly smiled. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean. How are you doing?"

"In pain. Doctor Rosen said that it might have been too early to have children with you know my freshly healed pelvic bone."

"Yeah, but you that's all over now. I see I have a new nephew."

Dean smiled. "Look Sammy, I had twins." Dean weakly pointed to the side. Sam turned his body revealing two rolling bassinets. One empty and one with a sleeping baby boy.

"Twins?"

"Yeah, fraternal baby boys. The one is the crib, mini Cas, is Ethan Marcus That one Cas is holding, the bald one, is John Eric Winchester II."

"You named one after Dad?"

"Yeah, because he was one stubborn son of a bitch." Dean weakly laughed.

"Why aren't you holding him?" Sam asked lifting the tiny new born out of the crib.

"Too weak, too tired, too sore." Dean rasped with his eyes drifting shut.

"Goodnight, Dean. We will be here when you wake up." Sam smiled.

"G'night, Sammy. Night Cas." Dean mumbled before drifting off.

Sam looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. He did look like a mini Cas. He looked over at Cas and the infant in his arms. "Dean did have a difficult time delivering him. It might have been because Ethan had caused him so was pain and he used up most of his energy on him, but Dean did well."

Sam bounced Ethan in his arms and stared back over at little baby John and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked with curiosity in his eyes.

Sam smirked again. "It's nothing. It's just little John looks a lot like Dad."

Cas squinted his eyes and then laughed softly. "You are right. He looks a lot like John. John gonna have a fun time with John."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna head home and tell Jess the good news. Are you gonna be alright here by yourself with Sleeping Beauty over there?" Sm asked setting Ethan back into the crib.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Cas walked over to the two bassinet and set little John in the crib. "Welcome to the Winchester Family, little ones."


End file.
